omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bub
Character Synopsis Bub, known as Bubblun 'in Japan, is the protagonist of the ''Bubble Bobble series. He is a green Bubble Dragon, and the twin brother of Bob. Bub made his debut in the first Bubble Bobble game, and has appeared in nearly every game in the series since. His human form is named Bubby. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Varies. 4-A '''to '''2-B ' '''Verse: Bubble Bobble Name: Bub, Bubblun, Bubby Gender: Male Age: Unknown, although his human form was shown to be young Classification: Bubble Dragon, formally Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, very mild form of Toon Force (Can heal from insane damage off-screen and come back from things like being flattened), can survive in the vacuum of space and being deep underwater on a planet made mostly of it, Size Manipulation (Can multiply in size to become much stronger. Can blow out bigger bubbles which traps multiple enemies at once by charging them), Bubble Manipulation, Danmaku (Can shoot as much bubbles as he can), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into food/jewelry when popping them out of a bubble), Flight (Can float in the air by riding inside a bubble or holding it inside his mouth like a balloon), bubbles can bounce off walls, Can break barriers with a green bubble, If collided with a giant bubble, Bub can charge into enemies, Elemental Manipulation (Via elemental bubbles), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Bubble and Yellow Cross which showers the screen with lightning), Water Manipulation (Via Water Bubble and Blue Cross which fills the area with water), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Bubble, Fireball Bubble and Red Cross that gives him fire breath), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado/Wind Bubble), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Bubble), Earth Manipulation (Can perform earthquakes with Book), Explosion Manipulation (Can generate an explosion via Bomb Bubble/Pink Lamp), Rainbow Manipulation (Via Rainbow Bubble), Snow Manipulation (Via Snow Bubble), Can shoot a spiral of deadly spinning stars via Star Bubble, Sound Manipulation (Via Melody Bubble), Metal Manipulation (Via Metal Bubble), Light Manipulation (Via Shine Bubble), Death Manipulation (Via Death Bubble), Time Stop (Via Clock), Statistics Amplification (Can make bubbles move faster and travel a farther distance via Candies. Can boost his speed via Shoes), Summoning (Can summon meteors which makes enemies angrier than usual via Gold Skull and make stars fall from the sky via Tiara), Spaceflight (Via Spaceship), Transformation (Can transform into his human form at will as seen in the Game Boy version), Magic and Rainbow Manipulation (Can create rainbows to use them as platforms, defeat enemies while generating/crushing it and collect items), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the number/speed of rainbows and make all effects permanent with Potions and Rainbow Special. Can merge up to 5 droplets into a large one which has more damage), Enhanced Senses (Can find hidden items with a bell when it rings whenever Bub stands above them), Forcefield Creation (Can surround himself with five globes by using a book or a protection fairy via Peacock Feather that kills enemies on-contact), Flight (Can use a book to grant wings which allows Bub to jump multiples times in mid-air), Invulnerability (Can use a protection cape to protect himself from all harm) Destructive Ability: Varies. Multi-Solar System Level '(Stronger than Dreg and Beluga, who stole numerous stars from the night sky. Later returned said stars back to the sky, from where they originally came from. Defeated Hyper Drunk, who has full control over The Storybook World,of which contains locations with numerous stars within it. Can defeat Doh, who can create entire worlds as merely a hoax) to '''Multiverse Level '(Prevented the inter-dimensional creatures known as Time Eaters, who were going to devour The Time Tree , a structure that contains every Taito Universe and parallel universe, which in Bubble Bubble are present in the form of Dreams. Defeated Develon, who planned to remove all dream universes after having been empowered by The Cosmo Bubbles) 'Speed: Varies. Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Doh, who has no issues tagging Vaus ship, who was seen flying through stars easily, and should be comparable to the Arkanoid ship, who managed to catch the Vaus ship flying at these speeds in mid-flight. Shown to have the ability to traverse to other worlds with relative ease, said worlds even being big enough to contain numerous stars) to 'Immeasurable '(The Time Eaters originate from the same dimension as Crack'n, which is described as being beyond time and space ) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Can easily lift enemies with ease, albeit though power ups ), likely '''Stellar '(Supposedly returned the stars that Dreg and Beluga took back to their original alignment) 'Striking Ability: Varies. Multi-Solar System Class '''to '''Multiversal ' 'Durability: Varies. Multi-Solar System Level '(Can easily take blows from Dreg and Beluga, who physically can remove stars from the night sky. Can also survive hits from Hyper Drunk, whom controls The Storybook World, a world that is atleast 4-B sized based on the fact it has countless stars within some of it's worlds) to 'Multiverse Level '(Can unable to be harmed by The Time Eaters, who were devouring The Time Tree, a construct that contains all universes, of which there is countless based on the fact every dream possible is it's own seperate reality governed by Chronos) '''Stamina: Very high (Traveled through 100 cave floors and several islands & planets without taking a break) Range: Hundreds of meters with Bubbles. Multi-Universal 'via Dimensional Travel 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Not really a close range fighter. Bubble's can't capture strong enemies until they're been damaged enough by popping bubbles Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Spaceship: '''A ship that can fly through space at high speeds *'Bubble Buster:' A weapon that is attached to the ground that allows Bub to shoot Bubbles as powerful projectiles '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Bubbles:' Bub can spit an endless amount of bubbles from his mouth *'Green Bubbles: '''A variation of bubbles used to break through barriers *'Lightning Bubble:' When blown, a bubble with a bolt of lightning inside of it is produced *'Fire Bubble: When blown, a bubble with a fire inside of it is produced *'''Rainbow Bubble: '''When blown, a bubble with a rainbow inside of it is produced '''Extra Info: *Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Iconic Characters Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Toonforcers Category:Size Users Category:Bubble Manipulation Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Death Users Category:Light Benders Category:Summoners Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sealers Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Taito Category:Bubble Bobble Category:Square Enix Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2